History of Netheril
Lots of history Azaya Lirtossa's Scroll The following is a summary of the research I found on the Netheril Empire. Most of the true research was done by scholars from ages past, it is such wise and brave souls who searched the past for its mystery’s that should be given credit. Thanks to Netheril’s habit of magically preserving their records, and the written accounts of the survivors, the empires history was saved. The First age (-3859 to -3534) Seven fishing villages on the narrow sea decided to work together for mutual protection and trade, this was the start of an empire. They named the group Seventon, for the seven towns. This was in -3859, but they set there calendar to 1 NY (Netheril years). Nether the Elder, shaman king of one of the villages, was named ruler. In time he renamed the area Netheril or Nether’s land, and became a tyrant. After killing all his rivals his own son killed him ending his bloody rain. His son, Nether the younger, was put in charge, but this time a council was added to keep his power in check. It was this time that the Tel’quesser started to notice the people of Netheril and to teach them magic. It is also said that a mysteries wizard started to teach what the elves would not. The Nether age (-3533 to -3316) This is the age that things get Interesting, a Netherese arcanist finds the Nether Scrolls in the ruins of Aryvandaar. At this point I must stop and speak a little of the Nether scrolls. The Nether Scrolls consists of two sets of 50 scrolls each, they are made of gold or platinum and covered with arcane runes. They came from one of the creator races and contain some of the most powerful arcane knowledge known to this land.Netheril understanding of the weave jumped in leaps and bounds. It was at this point that they abandoned many of the teachings of the elves. By the end of this age, one set of the scrolls was stolen by my people and taken to Myth Drannor, before it got that name. The Mythallar Age (–3315 to –2759) This is the age the mage Ioulaum created the crystal ball looking Mythallar. This was an item that allowed mages to tap into Raw Magic and create limitless amounts of magical artifacts. It was with this tool that Ioulaum was able to cut the top off a mountain turn it upside down and make it float. It was on the flat side of this mountain that the first floating city was born. Other Archmages rushed to follow his example, createing a social divide In Netheril . The ones that lived in the Sky, or the ones that lived on the ground in low Netheril. The Silver age (–2758 to –2208) It was this age that Netheril started to expand, and start mining for rare metals. The empire became so rich that it no longer worried about the trouble of keeping gnome slaves and let them all go. The Golden Age (–2207 to –1206) In this age, the first Chronomancer is born. This is the age where life was good for Netheril, they had much money, and little problems. As such, there’s not much to wright about. Age of Discovery (–1205 DR to –697 DR) In this age a Chardalyn mine was found. Chardalyn stones are stones that can store magic spells cast in them. Netheril started to spend more time researching the Mythallar and sending there floating citys across the land. Shadowed Age (–696 DR to –340 DR) It is this age that is most well known of Netheril.Because its the most popular topic, ill try not to go on too much about it. Karsus is born, and the Phearimm come without warning to attack Nethril. Karsus grows into one of the most powerful mages known to the world. He creates the twelfth circle spell Karsus avatar that allow him to steal the power of a god. He wishes to use this magic to stop the Phearimm. He picks the god Mystral, the god of magic at the time. His spell worked as planed stealing the gods power, but what Karsus did not predict was that Mystral was the god of the weave, and the controlling and maintenance of the weave was not something you could learn so simply. He lost control of the weave, creating a moment where there was no magic, all the floating city fell to their doom. Mystral gave the last of her life to save the weave, creating the new god of magic Mystra. Mystra forever changed the weave so such powerful spells could not be used again. The Diaspora (–339 to –now) What’s left of Netheril starts to migrate away from the still attacking Phearimm. It will be centuries before the Sharn finish the last of the Phearimm. Netheril is all but ruined, its survivors become members of other cities and nations and are breeded out as a people. Category:History of Netheril